Small Reconciliation
by Chocobel
Summary: [BULLY] Trent and Kirby end up reconnecting a year after their failed date... sort of. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Small Reconciliation  
Pairing: Kirby/Trent  
Rating: MA  
Summary: Trent and Kirby end up reconnecting a year after their failed date... sort of.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! NUZZING!  
Thanks To Madam Luna, for beta-ing this for me::HUGS::

Notes: Mr. Carter is an obvious take from Coach Carter(if you haven't seen it, it's 'Lean on Me' + basketball).  
-------

A rubber dodgeball collided hard with Tad's face, knocking the Prep to the floor. Mr. Carter, the newly appointed gym teacher, blew the whistle, ending the Dodgeball game with a third stright win for the Jock team. Cheering and whooping ensued from the athletes and nearby cheerleaders, rubbing their victory in the stuck up rich kids faces. Minor grumbles came from the Preps as the bell rang, signalling the end of Gym class.

The boys ajurned to locker room to change and, since Gym was their last class that day, they were able to take their leasure time. Atlest the Jocks did.

"That was a damn good throw, man!" Ted slapped Kirby on the shoulder in manly congratulation. Kirby shrugged.

"I've got a good arm, what can I say?"

"Good arm and good aim, comrade," Juri piped from the shower his was occupying.

"Plus the Preps suck!" Damon chimed in as he opened his locker, sending most of the guys in the locker room into hysterics. A few fleeing Preps shot him dirty looks as they left.

"Hey, did you hear about the pool?"

"No."

All jocks became silent and turned their attention at two lone nerds whose conversation caught their attention: A short, scrawny guy with big teeth and laughable glasses and a fat one who potent body odor they had all been ignoring up till now. The silence was enough to alert the two that their conversation had grabbed the jocks attention, which was not a safe thing for them.

Juri slowly poked his head out of the shower, water still running; Damon closed his locker, pointedly. Ted, puzzled and annoyed that something to do with the athletics department escaped his attention, went over to the two nerds. "What about the pool, nerd?"

The scrawny nerd, Bucky, was visibly shaking. "M-M-Mr. Carter finally g-got the Head to put the money to fix it. They're go-o-opening it up tomarrow."

"Really, nerd?" Ted scowled down at Bucky. Fatty, who was next to Bucky, was sweating profusely. "How come we didn't know about this?"

"Uh...uh...uh...," Bucky managed before he twitched and dashed out of the locker room as if his head was on fire. Fatty followed on cue and dashed out after his friend, leaving behind a large group of confused jocks. Normally, they would have laughed over tormenting nerds, but what Bucky had said interested them too much.

"I gotta go talk to Coach," Ted said, breaking the heavy silence in the locker room at last. He pulled a Bullworth tee-shirt on, slammed his locker quickly and rushed out of the locker room before anyone else could stop him.

Damon followed soon after. Then Casey. A few of the other jocks filtered out after their leader, eager to find the Coach and inquire about what they had heard. Juri hung back with Kirby, since he had to get change and Kirby had yet to shower. At the door, Juri looked back at the smaller jock.

"Are you going to see Coach?" he asked. Kirby shook his head.

"I gotta shower and do warm up laps for the track. You'll tell me what Coach said later, right?"

"I learn from them and tell you," Juri waved and left the locker room after Dan rushed out, leaving Kirby more or less alone. He didn't mind and went over to the shower, in a pair of track shorts for modesty, and closed the curtain before removing and dropping them just outside.

Kirby sighed in relief as he turned on the shower. The warm spray felt good on his skin as it washed away the sweat from gym and relaxed his tense body. Despite all the crude jokes about the gym showers, he had to admit they did have better temperature control then the boy's dorm, which either boiled you alive or shot icicles at you.

He slowly ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes as he rested his forehead against the cool shower tiles, letting the water rain over him. Soaking in the shower always made his mind wander, since it made him relaxed.

School, sports, earning money, being gay. His friends, his enemies, the random guys he never really bothered with. Just a few of hthe problems and people that affected his life flitted through his tired head. The showers were a good place to think and escape daily worries while one lost track of the time.

"What time is it?" he asked himself, dazed.

"4:45."

"Thanks."

It took a nearly sleeping Kirby a few seconds to process that he wasn't alone, even after he answered. He shook himself awake quickly, and looked at the shower curtain, seeing a dark shape of a person leaning on the wall next to the shower creeping on the edge.

"So, are you gonna come out and talk to me or not?"

Kirby started at Trent's lazy voice. Ever since the failed date, he made it a point to avoid the bully clique, which wasn't too hard since bullies and jocks spent most of their time seperate from each other.

"You still not talkin' to me? Damn, you jocks are stubborn. Look, I'm not mad anymore, okay?"

A frown formed on the jock's face. Trent had every right to still be pissed at him.

_  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" A hint of nervousness in the request. Trent stared up at him from his cinderblock seat, one eyebrow raised. Throwing stuff at the broken down bus probebly wasn't more interesting then what the boy before him had to say._

"What's a jock wanna talk to me about?" he asked back, being a wise-ass on purpose. The other bullies who were with him chuckled. Kirby's feeble determination was almost crushed right there, but he had to ask again.

"I just need to talk to you, okay? One on one. Nobody else." The rewording attempt seemed to catch Trent's interest as he quickly said something to his friends and got up, looking at Kirby expectantly.

"So, what's up?" He asked, casual, arms folded over his chest. Kirby shook his head.

"Not here." He waved a hand and walked away from the parking lot. Kirby threw a glace behind to make sure Trent was following him; which he was. They walked only a few feet, down the stairs to the boiler room and Kirby let them both inside.

Trent was looking around the room when Kirby shut the door. The blond bully turned around and, once more, folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright, jock. What's this all about?" He sounded a little more annoyed. Kirby swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I hear you 'play for the other team'," he said, trying to sound confident. Trent frowned, insulted.

"I play both sides, asshole. What's it to you?" Trent growled, unfolding his arms and giving Kirby a little warning shove on the shoulder. He was getting defensive and angry. Though Kirby could easily beat him in a fight, he hadn't wanted to get Trent alone for that.

"I..." Kirby mentally cursed as his voice decided to fail him. A little of the anger in Trent's face disappeared and was replaced by confusion.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, mocking and annoyed. Kirby tried with all his might but his vocal cords would not respond and instead made odd unintelligable noises in his throat. Trent rolled his eyes, tired of the situation. 

"Okaaay... whatever man. I'm gone." He started toward the door. Kirby panicked and quickly grabbed Trent's arm, preventing the bully from leaving. Of all the things he'd ever done in his life, this was the hardest, but he wasn't going to fail. Not this time. Not now. He was going to ask Trent out even if it killed him!

Trent turned and glared back at him, ready to start throwing punches when Kirby blurted out,

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"  


It wasn't the most graceful way to ask someone out, but Kirby remembered how insecure and nervous he had been about his sexuality last year. Trent had been the one to suggest the movie, since Kirby had been almost hyperventilating after he practically screamed his date request at Trent.

The bully had been interested, if not amused and they had set a day. It was wonderful. Everything was supposed to have gone on without a hitch.

"Are you still mad at me?" Trent asked, quietly. Kirby looked at the floor.

_  
"What's this movie about?" Kirby attempted to make conversation with his 'date' to ease the awkwardness. Trent grinned at him._

"It's an action flick. I think it'll appeal to both our styles," he answered cooly. Kirby fidgited and glanced around to make sure no other jocks were in the area. He'd never live it down if any of his friends saw them. Only the school's token homley girl and a couple of preps who were too engrossed in their conversation about Aquaberry to notice anything else. So far so good.

A warm hand quickly closed over his own and Kirby nearly jumped at the contact. Trent, being taller, bent down a little to look Kirby in the face.

"You're too tense, baby. This is supposed to be fun."

Kirby, still biting the nails of his free hand, shivered at the soothing and sexy voice of his date. It was almost enough to make him forget his worries. With a shy smile, he closed his hand in Trent's, enjoying the simple romantic gesture between them without sweating bullets about it.

It was nice.

A sharp tap on Kirby's shoulder pulled the jock's attention away from his date. He turned around and came face to face with the new kid at the school, who looked from him to Trent then back at him with an eyebrow raised in silent question.

Kirby's heart almost stopped. He'd seen the new kid around the football field occasionally, and always in gym class. This kid knew which clique he belonged to. This kid could tell the other jocks that he'd seen one of them on a date with a guy. Kirby's life would be all but over if that happened.

"Hey-" the new kid began, but Kirby didn't let him finish before breaking out into a dash.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" the jock screamed back a the new kid, not bothering to turn around. All he needed at that point was to be as far away from the movie theater as humanly possible.

----------

Kirby only stopped when he reached the small off road beach that sat just before the bridge to Bullworth Town. It was a quiet place and, more importantly, nobody else was there. He plopped himself on the sand, panting heavily and covering his sweaty face in his hands.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit...," He groaned like a mantra. If that new kid said anything... Kirby didn't want to think about that.

The sound of sneakers on sand alerted him to another person who came trotting down from the road. Sweaty blond hair and a worried and annoyed face greeted Kirby.

Trent.

"What the hell was that all about?!" the blond bully demanded, wiping the sweat from his forehead and bending over a little to catch his breath.

"That new kid," Kirby answered, grimly. Trent looked up, surprised.

"You mean Hopkins? He's a good guy."

"He knows I'm a jock. He might tell the guys about this!" Kirby looked up at Trent, angrily.

"So?" Trent's follow up set Kirby anger off. The small jock rose to his feet and gave the bully a hard shove, knocking him down.

"So? SO?? What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm a jock! Jocks don't date gays! We're not fags!" Kirby roughly ran his hands through his hair in frusteration. "I shouldn'a done this. This was a mistake! My life is gonna be hell!"

"Wo wo wo, pal," Trent interrupted, getting to his feet. "What do you mean 'a mistake'? You're the one who screamed himself horse askin' me out. Don't go all Mr Self Pity on me, man! You think I had it easy when my friends found out I was bi?"

"Atleast you can fall back on girls! I can't!" Kirby's eyes started to burn and he quickly covered them. Crying at a time like this would only add insult to his injury.

"Wait... you mean you're totally gay? One hundred percent homo?" Trent looked surprised at this. Kirby refused to look at him, continuing to flip out.

"That's why I asked you! If I could, I would have asked a girl!" Trent frowned and grabbed both of Kirby's hands, pulling them away from the jocks eyes. Kirby's eyes were watery.

"So you only asked me out because I was the only guy you know was into guys? Not for any good reason, like you like me or anything?"

Kirby didn't respond, he was spending so much energy preventing himself from crying like a girl over his situation. Trent gave his arms a hard shake, not satisfied with silence.

"Well? Spill, jock! Why did you ask me out?" Another hard shake to get an answer, which was pissing Kirby off.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He finally retaliated with a hard shove, pushing the bully into shallow sandy water. Stunned, Trent scrambled to sit up as Kirby stood on the edge of the beach, fists clinched and eyes narrowed.

"This never happened. Don't come near me, don't talk to me. I never asked you out and if you tell anyone else I did, I'll kill you!"

Having said his piece, Kirby ran off towards the school, leaving Trent on the beach.

"No," He answered, shutting off the shower and moving toward the curtain. Sure, he had been pissed at the time, but he tended to say stupid things when he got angry.

"Ah! You're talkin' to me now. And not killing me. That's a good sign," Trent said, a little more cheerful. Kirby poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. Kirby snorted at the last part and Trent glanced at the jock's silhouette. There was a brief silence between them that Kirby decided to end.

"How come you're here?" Kirby had to ask. After all, he'd threatened to beat the snot out of Trent. The bully shrugged.

"I dunno. I was pretty pissed at first but... I guess after I got past that, I just figured you were too high strung."

Kirby punched Trent's arm. "Not funny!"

Trent laughed, rubbing his arm and moved closer to the curtain. "So... since you don't seem to keen on killing me right now... wanna head somewhere?"

"Head somewhere?" The jock raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Trent paused. "Not like last time. I mean, just to hang out. You know, to talk and stuff."

Kirby let the offer roll over in his head for a whole two seconds. "No."

"What?" Trent sounded hurt. Kirby shook his head.

"I gotta lot of stuff to do today. Track warm-ups, you know."

"Really? But you're free now," Trent pointed out, leaning a little too close for Kirby's comfort.

"I'm just getting out-" Kirby started but was pushed back into the shower as Trent got in with him, fully clothed. Water quickly soaked the blond bully's clothes and hair as he leaned close to Kirby, planting both hands on either side of the jock, trapping him against the shower wall. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Trent leaned in close, his nose touching Kirby's. "I never told you that you're cute for a jock. We didn't get that far into the evening before you went off screaming like a little bitch."

Kirby gritted his teeth and reached up to push Trent away. "Get of-" Trent mouth quickly shut Kirby up in a firm kiss. The small jock was taken by surprise, his hands against Trent's chest in a feeble attempt to push the bully away. It only served to encourage Trent as he pressed his body against Kirby, pushing his tongue into the jock's mouth.

Suddenly, Kirby's eyes widened and he finally managed to summon his strength to push Trent enough to stop the kiss. Both boy's were panting; Trent grinning smugly at Kirby's face, red with embarressment.

"Guess I'm not the only one who liked that," He teased, nudging a knee between Kirby's legs against the jock's obvious arousal. Kirby shut his eyes and turned his head away at the touch, breath coming in short puffs as Trent's leg moved against him. It felt too nice for him to want to push the bully away but they still were in the gym locker room, in the middle of the day, and any random joe could just waltz in at any time. It was dangerous and, yet, he wasn't as horribly affected by the knowledge as he knew he should have been. 

"St-stop it, damn-ah!" Kirby managed to pull his mouth away long enough to attempt a protest, which was quickly cut off by Trent kissing him again and pushing their bodies together. Kirby could feel Trent's erection under the rough clothes as the bully pushed their hips together. Trent pulled his mouth away and trailed little teasing nips and kisses down the side of Kirby's neck, his hand reaching down, undoing the front zipper of his school slacks and pulling himself free.

"Feels nice, don't it, baby?" Trent whispered against the skin of Kirby's neck as he began grinding his hips against the jock at a faster pace. Soft gasps and groans came from the Kirby as he slowly wrapped his arms around Trent's broad shoulders, digging his fingers into the bully's shirt as he started thrusting his hips against Trent. He didn't last long; pushing his face against Trent's shoulder to muffle his voice when he climaxed on the bully's pants. Months of pent up or forcibly ignored sexual tension were blissfully released. Trent ground himself against the lax jock a little more before he came himself, groaning through his teeth

Trent rested his forehead against Kirby's, tiredly, and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. "You're cute for a jock, baby. Real cute."

Kirby gazed up at Trent, trying to slow his breathing a little. "What the hell was that for?" he asked slowly, not really angry, but he felt like swearing at bully for being so brazen and making him feel like a chick. Trent chuckled, breathy.

"I got my point across," the bully said, satisfied. Kirby still didn't get it.

"You're point...?" he said slowly. Trent snorted and bumped their foreheads together. 

"I like you, you dumb jock. Always have."

Kirby was silent for a moment, Trent's words sinking in fully. His face was blank when he quickly removed one of his arms from around th bully's shoulders.

"OW! Asshole!" Trent hissed, crumpling to the floor, clutching his side with one hand and glared up at Kirby. His insensative confession earned the blond bully a hard jab in the ribs that nearly knocked the wind out of him. If his legs weren't already wobbly, he could have taken that blow and remained standing.

The jock reached for the shower knob and shut off the water, which was starting to turn cold. Only droplets trickled from the nozzle as Kirby slowly eased himself to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall and glaring right back at the bully with his arms folded around his pulled up knees. Trent deserved what he got; he had practically asked to be punched. Kirby knew all too well that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack, but he'd be damned before he became the called the dimmist.

"Why the fuck did you do that for!?" Trent snarled, wincing a little in pain.

"Think twice before calling me dumb," Kirby shot back, making a fist and shaking it at Trent. "And don't go thinking that this makes us an item or something. You tell any of the guys about this and I'll crack your skull."

"And I'm still breathing," Trent scoffed, tucking himself back in his pants. "I'll be scared when you make good on that threat."

"Don't push me-" Kirby shut up fast at the sound of footsteps. They were right outside the locker door, he couldn't tell since the curtain was so closely cut against the floor. The footsteps stopped, momentarily, and continued right into the locker room. A locker was opened, followed by rummaging and humming. Trent's eyebrows went up slightly and he forced himself to his feet. Kirby paniked and got up too.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the jock hissed as softly as he could manage, grabbing Trent's arm as the bully reached to open the curtain. The humming stopped.

"Chill, baby," Trent whispered back and pulled open the curtain, a big grin on his face. "Hey Jimmy! How's it hanging?"

Jimmy Hopkins. The same boy who had ruined their date was in the locker room, pilfering from other lockers.

"Hey Trent. I'm same as always, man," Jimmy replied, closing the locker he had been looking through, holding some marbles. "How've you bee-" 

Jimmy paused as he noticed Kirby scrambling in the shower Trent had just emerged from, trying to close the curtain and find the track shorts he'd dropped at the same time. The short boy looked at Trent, eyebrows up in silent question. The bully smiled smugly and Jimmy understood.

"I been great," Trent beemed. "Best I've been in awhile."

Jimmy nodded, eyes quickly darting between the shower Kirby was hiding in and Trent. "I can see that. You seem to be doin' all right for yourself."

"Yeah... if only he didn't hit so hard," Trent complained and lifted his shirt, showing off the forming bruise on his side. Jimmy leaned in for a closer look, then recoiled.

"Damn. Looks painful from here." Jimmy looked past Trent at the shower. "I didn't know you were such an animal, Kirby."

Kirby's arm appeared out from behind the curtain and flipped Jimmy off, teetering on his feet as he pulled on his shorts with one hand. Jimmy snickered.

"Looks like you got yourself a rough one, Trent. Let's hope you two don't kill each other."

"I've been threatened with that already," Trent laughed.

Kirby, gathering together the last threads of his masculine pride, walked stiffly out from behind the curtain. He made a beeline for his locker, ignoring the two boys watching him with amusement, as he opened it and pulled out a tee-shirt. Roughly, Kirby pulled on the shirt and made a hasty retreat from the locker room. Jimmy nudged Trent.

"You've got your hands full."

"Don't I know it." Trent took a deep breath, raking his hands through his damp hair.

Kirby ran out of the gym to the football field as fast as his legs would take him and, being a member of the track team, it didn't take him long to reach the field. Most of the other jocks were standing around the benches, talking excitedly as Kirby trotted over to them.

"Wow! The pool's back! We don't have to go off campus for swim practice!" Dan said, almost jumping up and down. He was on the swim team and his love of swimming rivaled his love of football.

"Yeah. And the pool room was starting to stink, too," Ted added. He noticed Kirby coming down the steps to the field and waved at him. "Hey, Kirby! Over here!"

The smaller jock went over to them. "What's going on?"

"Coach gave us the low down. The pool'll be up and running tomarrow morning. Swim team got first dibs," Ted explained. Dan looked euphoric. Kirby himself was on the swim team, but he was more enthused by track and baseball.

"Great."

"GREAT!?" Dan looked dramatically horrified at Kirby's lack of crazy joy. He quickly grabbed Kirby's shoulders and started shakeing him. "It's fuckin' AWESOME! That's what it is!"

Kirby quickly pushed Dan's hands off him. "Knock it off!"

"Dude, switch to decaf," Damon added, giving the small jock an odd look.

"Was the pool you had to go to for practice really that bad?" Juri asked. Dan winced at the mention of the other pool.

"Worse. Little kids were always using it before us! We were swimming in kiddie piss! KIDDIE PISS!!"

The other jocks made noises of sympathy.

From up in tbe tree near the Observatory, Jimmy and Trent sat watching the jocks congregate as if they were observing a family group of gorillas. Jimmy was looking through his camera at the group, using zoom to get a closer look.

"I knew you two were on a date that time at the movies but I didn't know you were serious about it," Jimmy commented, looking up from his camera at Trent. The bully shrugged.

"I am, anyway. He's all like 'Make me feel good, Trent. I'll punch you for it later'," Trent grumbled in a falsetto imitation of Kirby. Jimmy looked back through his camera just in time to see said jock sneeze. Juri chuckled and sid something Jimmy couldn't pick up, but Kirby frowned and folded his arms, looking clearly uncomfortable. A couple of other jocks laughed.

"What're they doing?" Trent asked, leaning around Jimmy to try to get a better look.

"Dunno, but they're breaking off." Jimmy pointed at the group. A few of the jocks waved and broke off from the group. Damon and Luis were dragging a squirming Dan away and Ted and Casey strolled off on their own. Only Bo, Juri and Kirby remained in the jock pow wow. Kirby finally moved away from the group and began doing laps around the football field. Bo and Juri took to center field, where they played toss with a football.

"He did say something about laps," Trent said, mostly to himself. Jimmy snickered.

"Was that before or after you two got freaky in the shower?" Trent gave Jimmy a not-too-rough shove, while the other boy laughed at his expense and nearly dropped the camera. Jimmy gave a shove back once the laughter subsided.

"What do you think they're doing?" Bo asked, glancing over his shoulder at the two boys, apparently, fighting in a tree. Juri shrugged.

"Who knows? Heads up!" he yelled as he threw the ball.

Kirby had been doing his best to ignore and avoid the two dorks in the tree. They were spying on him, atleast one of them was, and it annoyed him.

His lap took him around the corner, right under the tree. Kriby staunchly stared forward as he heard the scuffle in the tree stop.

"Wha?!" And a sudden light 'plop' on his head followed shortly by oozing wetness in his hair made him stop. He reached up and pulled the cracked remains of an egg out of his hair.

Kirby looked up, ready to yell hell at the two idiots when another egg made contact, this time with his face. He could hear Hopkins laughing as he wiped the egg off and glared daggers up at Jimmy and Trent. The bully had a smug look on his face.

"That's for the punch in the shower, baby." Trent touched his side in reference. "And believe me, you're getting off light." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Small Reconciliation  
Pairing: Kirby/Trent  
Rating: T  
Summery: see Chapter 1 summery  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. 

Trent's small victory didn't last long. A football flew through the air and collided with the blond bully's head, knocking him off the branch. He let out a short cry as he tumbled to the ground and landed in a graceless heap on the edge of the football field.

Kirby stood shocked until Bo and Juri came running over. Bo went over and picked up the football, which lay next to Trent's head.

"Sorry 'bout that. Guess I threw it a little too far that time," Bo said, obviously not sorry. "I sometimes do that when assholes throw eggs at my friends. You know how it is."

"Better watch yourself for next time," Juri added. Bo turned to Kirby.

"You okay, man?" Kirby nodded, saying nothing but the gesture was enough for Bo and Juri. They left the field, taking the football with them. Hopkins, meanwhile, had climbed down to give a concerned nudge to Trent's uninjured side with his foot.

Kirby made a disgusted noise, looking at the egg on his hand briefly before shaking it off onto the grass. "Is he dead?" he asked Hopkins. Trent groaned, answering the question.

"Yo, Trent. How many fingers?" Hopkins knelt down, holding up two fingers infront of Trent's face. The bully stared blankly at the digits for a moment.

"My head hurts." Trent reached back weakly to rub his head and tried to sit up. "I feel like Russell just powerbombed me."

"You got hit with a football and fell out of a tree. Close enough, I guess," Hopkins stated, helping the dazed Trent to his feet. "You feeling alright enough to walk?"

"'Been through worse," Trent groaned, clutching his head and twisting his face in a grimace of pain. "Just need some asperin and I'm cool."

Jimmy nodded and began half dragging the bully toward the stairs to take him to the nurses office when Kirby coughed, pointedly.

"There's a first aid kit in the hangout." Kirby thumbed toward the storage building at the end of the field that doubled for a hangout for jocks. "It's closer and it's got a bed."

Hopkins shrugged, already knowing about the bed, and Trent was in no shape to argue. It was a better idea then dragging a heavier boy all the way to the main building just for some asperin. Kirby went on ahead, letting them decide on their own. A groan and scuffling feet on grass let the jock know they were following him.

When they reached the hangout, Kirby ended up holding the door open for Hopkins so he could drag Trent inside. He dumped the the blond bully on the mattress and quickly rearranged him so he'd be a little more comfortable. Kirby went over to the first aid kit and pulled out a couple of Tylonol.

"Hey, Hopkins," He called. Despite having kissed Jimmy numorous times, Kirby never got past being formal with the other boy. "Grab a soda?"

"Pay me back later and I will," Jimmy said back, without missing a beat. He paid for a beam cola and tossed it at Kirby. The jock caught it with little effort and looked back at Hopkins, confused.

"He's your boyfriend. You feed him the asperin." The casual answer pissed Kirby off.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Kirby very nearly yelled, causing Trent to groan.

"No so loud...," the bully pleaded, clutching his head with both hands. Jimmy snorted.

"Whatever, Kirby. I'm outta here." Hopkins turned to leave when Kirby loudly protested.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you got him knocked out of a tree, you have the asperin, and I said so, that's why." Without another word, Hopkins turned and left.

Kirby grumbled under his breath about how much of an ass Hopkins was before turning to Trent, who was still limp on the bed, covering his eyes and forehead with his hands.

"Sit up," Kirby ordered tiredly, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Trent tried to get up, but was unable to until Kirby helped him. The jock handed him the pills and Trent washed them down with the soda quickly. He flopped back on the mattress after handing the half empty soda back to Kirby.

"Thanks, baby," Trent mumbled, squirming a little to get comfortable. Kirby frowned but chose to ignore the endearment as he set the soda aside and stood up.

"I'm gonna run a few more laps. You can leave whenever you want."

"And leave me here all alone?" Trent asked in the most pitiful voice Kirby had ever heard a guy, other then a Nerd, use. "Harsh."

"Yeah. Whatever," Kirby scoffed and turned to leave when a hand grabbed his own.

"Stay," It wasn't an order and it didn't sound like a request. Trent looked up at Kirby steadily, waiting for the jock's answer. The ball was in Kirby's court and he was all ready to shake off the blond bully's hand and leave, but...

But...

Trent's hand covering his felt nice. Warm and firm. Just like when they held hands at the movie theater, back when Kirby was ready to try a relationship with a boy. He'd been so tense and afraid, but Trent being with him smoothed things over, made them just a little bit better. It felt a hell of alot better then being alone. And he was ready to leave Trent alone and in pain. 

Kirby sighed. Trust the bully to make him feel like a shit without saying more than two words.

"Fine."

Trent's mouth curved into a weak grin as Kirby sat on the edge of the mattress, their hands still joined. Both sat in silence, which made Kirby uncomfortable. Trent still had his eyes on the jock as Kirby glanced around and shifted in his seat, unsure of what to do with himself.

A sigh came from the blond bully as he pulled his hand away. Kirby shivered a little, feeling the warmed from his hand slowly dissapating. He felt just a little bit sad that Trent had pulled their hands apart.

A large, warm hand reached up and rested on the jock's back, pushing him to lay down. Kirby fought it, looking down at Trent, whose arm was reaching around him, pulling him closer. A small encouraging smile was on the bully's face as he reached his other arm over and wrapped them both around Kirby, the pulling became a little more insistant. The smaller jock frowned again.

"Stop treating me like a chick," he grumbled in a low voice. Trent chuckled.

"You'll hold my hand but hugging makes you feel like a chick?" Trent asked, loosening his arms and reaching up to touch Kirby's face. The jock grabbed his hand before it made contact.

"Stop," Kirby ordered. A brief silance sat between them, Trent confused at how serious Kirby's face became. The jock looked as if he was wrestling with himself. He finally closed his eyes and sighed.

"What?" Trent had to ask. Kirby opened his eyes and gave the bully a weak smile. The small jock quietly climbed onto the mattress with Trent, resting on his side against the bully and looping one arm under Trent's head and the other around the bully's shoulder. He gently coaxed the blond bully to lean against him, pulling Trent's head to rest against his shoulder. Trent squirmed a little to move himself closer to Kirby, wrapping his arms around the smaller jock's torso. In a way, Trent sort of felt like he was being treated like a chick but, with his head hurting, he really didn't care.

Kirby's hand rested in Trent's hair, occasionally running his fingers through it. The bully's warm breath against his neck in steady puffs as they lay together in silence. This time, it wasn't awkward. Kirby smiled and rested his cheek against Trent's hair, closing his eyes.

"So you can hug me but I can't hug you?" Trent almost mumbled against Kirby's shirt. The jock made a noise, affirming Trent's question.

"This still doesn't make us an item," he added, quickly. Trent snorted and kissed Kirby's neck.

"Whatever you say, baby. Whatever you say." 


End file.
